


宝贝

by daxie



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	宝贝

宝贝（ABO）

白开水怀孕五个月，肚子已经很有形状，圆鼓鼓一个凸起附在他瘦削的身体上，他总是吃不胖，魏全能为此着急得要命，幸好白开水对怀孕排斥反应并不强烈，前几个月危险时期安安稳稳度过了，他现在依在魏全能怀里，对方抱着自己笑出个梨涡，锋利的侧脸在卧室昏黄灯光下也显得柔和，不知道谁先开始散发信息素，很快甜腻味道就直冲鼻腔，烧得白开水脑袋也晕乎乎起来，他把脸埋进魏全能脖颈，像只猫似的蹭他，“医生说中期可以的…”声音软糯，魏全能再坚定的心也要泛几圈涟漪了，他们太久不行房事，青年人正当值好年头，魏全能全凭意志力压抑住对omega肉体的渴望，他比谁都清楚白开水有多好，尤其摸对了地方还能变得更好，“那我们轻轻的”魏全能把怀里缩成一团的omega翻过来，又替他脱了全身碍事的衣物，没用什么劲儿，发情期的白开水太软了，空气里牛奶和柑果的味道愈发浓烈，魏全能吸吸鼻子，束缚在内裤里的阳具涨得厉害，他隔着一层布料去蹭白开水的股缝，那里早就有了水迹，穴口湿漉漉的，他依稀记得交往前颜色要更淡一些，但现在成熟的褐色依然惹人喜爱，他没有急于把阴茎肏进去，白开水是他这辈子的宝贝，宝贝怀了小宝贝，一丁点粗心都不能有，他和魏有钱不是一路人，omega开始不满足于单纯的抚慰穴口，他抽泣着要求alpha进来，下面汁水充沛，再加上以往数次床事，魏全能用手指搅了两下就握着阴茎缓慢肏到肉洞，白开水知道魏全能谨慎，才特意放缓了速度，可一寸寸破开肉壁的感觉并不好受，他能感觉到alpha阴茎上跳动的血管，包括龟头特有的形状，它操进来，一直操到最深处，魏全能蜷曲的额发都被汗水沾湿了，肉道比以往任何一次性爱都湿热，怀孕让omega变得敏感，一阵阵紧缩吸得alpha难以自制，他想狠狠地肏干白开水，在他白皙的臀丘上留下暴虐的红痕，魏全能喉结滚动，他晃了晃脑袋停止幻想，掰开omega的大腿方便自己进出，他动得很慢，但整根操进整根操出，白开水两只手无措的抓紧床单，他被肚子挡住视线，下半身完全脱离掌控，alpha的汗水滴在他的肚子上，他唤了一声魏全能，带着几分委屈的撒娇，果然alpha及时投来目光，满腔温柔，如潮水一遍遍涌上岸拥抱他，白开水不可自控的射了，魏全能额头青筋暴起，他控制自己从高热的肉洞里抽出阴茎，对omega的疼爱已经优先于本能，白开水潮吹还没有结束，他大张着腿，下身一片糊涂，刚被打开过的穴口还努力保持着alpha阴茎的形状，淫液从里面一股股喷出，他抓着床单的手指用力到泛白，魏全能等着这波高潮过去，他的阴茎依然挺立，白开水平复了一会儿，默契的侧躺下，之前不能做的时候他们就用这个办法解决，他两腿还在发抖，被魏全能掰开一个角度，随后那根粗壮的性器蛮横的顶了进来，魏全能不止一次夸过他的腿，白皙修长，内侧软肉摸起来尤其舒适，他垂下眼睛，并起大腿，阴茎在缝隙间摩擦，偶尔碰到刚用过的后穴，连穴里都不用进只是这般使用他，alpha好闻的味道就在身后，他又一次勃起了，呜咽着挪动身体逃离alpha的怀抱，魏全能就去摸他的乳头，怀孕以后胸部有了明显的弧度，连带乳头和乳晕都要大上一圈，那是为了肚子里的小孩而准备的，现在却成了一处淫窍，两根手指夹住乳头揉搓，魏全能的阴茎还不忘辛勤抽插，“宝贝，我们一起”他插了数十下，才肯泄身，精液都射在白开水两腿间


End file.
